the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 March 2019
23:48-28 well dead chat 23:49-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:51-30 Tell me, 23:51-37 is earth round 23:52-11 yes 23:52-15 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:52-46 So Savini is a flat earther 23:52-54 Because anyone would say no 23:53-19 Earth would be a sphere, lmfao 23:55-06 im not a flat earther 23:55-57 Earth aint round, 23:55-58 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 23:56-16 For if earth were round it would be flat 23:56-22 who knows 23:56-26 hart who knows 23:56-31 It would be a sphere 23:56-34 True 23:56-40 but spheres are round 23:58-03 who knows 23:59-10 you do 23:59-31 i dont have a clue 23:59-52 Hey Alex! o/ 23:59-57 Not a perfect sphere though. 00:00-13 o/ 00:02-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:02-08 o/ 00:02-17 o/ 00:02-44 o/ 00:02-46 qst 00:02-48 or q 00:02-50 qbert 00:02-52 Of course, C.S 00:03-15 A georoid or whateva 00:03-49 people should focus on the lizard people 00:03-51 XD 00:04-09 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:04-15 A sphereoid 00:04-38 big Mark Zuckerburg is a lizard 00:04-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:05-34 oof 00:05-54 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:06-44 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:08-01 Tell me, 00:08-05 CCC still gone? :) 00:08-09 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 00:08-11 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 00:08-29 Yeh 00:08-57 i got gift 00:09-13 We b shall /b do Bible studies on either this chat or sandbox chat 00:09-21 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 00:09-53 what bible studies i have heavy rock music studies 00:10-07 True 00:10-08 I have regular school studies... 00:12-07 u there bruh 00:13-00 i use my music as a weapon 00:13-04 *on 00:13-07 @Hart 00:13-53 i use my weapon to create music 00:15-26 i droppin hart's plates 00:16-20 I shall drop my mixtape soon....... 00:19-40 nope 00:20-17 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:20-39 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-47 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:20-49 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:22-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:22-19 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:22-56 wb grace 00:23-01 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:23-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:23-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:23-03 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:23-50 wb hart 00:24-00 /me hugs everyone 00:24-53 time to drop more of harts plates 00:25-37 Absolutely not 00:26-00 Dahek? 00:26-15 Dalek 00:26-53 wb Bobby! o/ 00:27-11 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:27-13 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:27-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-36 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:27-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-21 Sub to PewDiePie 00:29-26 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 00:30-38 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:30-44 o/ 00:30-58 o/ 00:31-06 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 00:31-18 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 00:31-22 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:31-24 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:33-27 o/ 00:34-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:40-58 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:41-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:41-42 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 00:41-50 o/ 00:42-00 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 00:42-12 Welcome, T= 00:42-14 Screw it. 00:42-25 ik 00:42-30 people are annoying 00:42-46 Yes, idiots gonna be idiots. 00:43-20 that is true korra wisdom^ 00:43-24 Indeed. 00:43-58 Dubious 00:44-58 Dubious is a lost meme. 00:45-40 Nop. 00:45-42 Aii and I use it daily. 00:45-52 memes exist to be found or be resurrected 00:45-58 for laughs 00:46-04 or to hate 00:46-22 either way its our way for knowledge 00:46-35 Hehehe. 00:46-43 http://prntscr.com/mxkhg9 00:46-47 omg bean syde 00:47-01 lovei it 00:47-45 Truly happy we set up a new users log in WW. 00:47-52 Now I can just sit there and watch it upset in live time. :) 00:48-00 *update 00:49-34 Good, good. :) 00:50-01 Tkf... 00:50-07 What? 00:57-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:57-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:58-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:59-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:59-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:59-55 Yo Yo Yo 01:00-05 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:00-15 Kittenz in da houze 01:00-38 Sup homie 01:00-48 Ya got the grass? 01:01-06 Let's free more people. 01:01-08 Not going there YIS 01:01-19 Pls no freeing Lewis 01:01-29 Forgot that dude existed. 01:01-32 Let's free him. 01:01-33 Block the sta___ immediately 01:01-36 Please no 01:01-38 Yes 01:01-39 A talking cat, lol. 01:01-42 ^ 01:01-44 A typing cat, more like it. 01:01-45 He hasnt changed at all 01:01-47 where ever i may roam 01:01-47 Furry cat 01:01-52 XD 01:01-56 I am not a Furry 01:01-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:01-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:02-01 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 01:02-05 got to love those furry sour puss's 01:02-08 XD 01:02-12 Zippo the Hippo! o/ 01:02-14 Hey everybody 01:02-16 What's up? 01:02-16 Let's free ***11*11. 01:02-18 Hi Syde 01:02-22 Savini, could you not? 01:02-26 Hi Mess 01:02-31 um okie 01:02-52 Welcome, M67PattonZippo. 01:03-04 Hey Korra 01:03-22 just like the old days except we are missing many 2017 users that are blocked or retired 01:03-28 I propose all users banned in 2017 be pardoned. 01:03-30 Hey Zippo 01:03-37 Pls not GJ 01:03-39 And I mean, ball. :) 01:03-48 Y tho 01:03-49 We dont need *that* here 01:04-19 Let's just unban everyone we ever banned. 01:04-27 NO 01:04-28 oh no 01:04-31 plz no 01:04-31 Oh hell no! 01:04-36 CHAOS 01:04-41 Time to head in and get it done. 01:05-42 well rip us all 01:06-35 Ya with me, CS and Qst? 01:06-53 /me creates a bunker 01:06-57 Please not GJ pleaseeeeeeeeee 01:07-16 We gon free everyone. 01:07-32 "On second thought, let's not go to Camelot. Tis a silly place." 01:07-53 mess this is really gonna get chaotic 01:08-45 This is bYour fault 01:09-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-31 my fault 01:09-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-51 Let us unban GJ. 01:09-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-09 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:10-10 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:10-18 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:10-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:10-25 Y tho? 01:10-55 Needed. 01:11-00 Who's GJ again? 01:11-20 ur mum 01:11-25 Poor, poor CS. 01:11-30 What? 01:11-36 bAlways/b clueless af. 01:11-42 I simply don't remember. 01:11-49 It aint matter who he is. 01:12-09 I wanted to know so I can verify my opinion. 01:12-33 I'll make a group 01:12-38 Cant say it here 01:12-44 Alright. 01:12-47 Make sure to add me. 01:12-51 gJ is ur mum 01:12-56 Add me too 01:12-56 We've heard. 01:13-03 Add SF and Qst too. 01:13-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:13-54 Hi Akumi 01:13-57 Welcome to the madness 01:17-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:17-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:17-54 yep 01:18-29 First _____ tired to ___ her in PMz 01:18-37 Tbh, I rarely consider pardoning long-term banned users 01:18-59 Logan.wood2 is needed. 01:19-44 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:19-46 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-05 add me to the group 01:21-17 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 01:21-19 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 01:21-24 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 01:24-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:24-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:26-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:31-03 Seems some crazed fuck told us to get in main chat. 01:31-04 So here we are. 01:32-38 Hmph 01:32-46 C.Syde real username comin' through 01:33-52 Lets discuss Phulli 01:34-00 Phillip* wtf autocorrect 01:34-22 Phillip Phillips. 01:34-38 Flathead is better, imp 01:34-42 *imo 01:36-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-22 \o 01:36-36 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:37-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-42 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:38-46 (blobcatangery) 01:38-55 the emoji korra can't use discord wide anymore 01:39-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:39-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-55 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:44-31 Burn 01:46-06 Proposal: Fandumb nitro that is actually like discord nitro 01:46-23 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 01:47-14 Like Nitro? 01:47-25 lol. 01:51-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:51-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:51-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:52-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:52-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:52-38 What do you all think of Speedit's new name? 01:52-47 0.0 01:52-47 What is it? 01:52-49 ^ 01:52-59 Oh. 01:53-06 I liked what it was before. 01:53-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:53-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:53-27 MACH-59330. 01:53-39 Well . . . 01:53-40 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/User%3ASpeedit 01:53-43 This is weird. 01:53-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:53-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:53-54 Yeah, it is. (therp) 01:53-54 I noticed that earlier. 01:53-59 Bring me egg 01:54-09 Why didn't it redirect me? 01:54-45 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:54-58 Rather annoying how the bot didn't automatically rename the user-pages. 01:55-15 It's, most likely, a bug. 01:56-37 Rename, CS. 01:56-40 Disgraceful 01:56-54 ? 01:57-14 Rename! 01:57-33 I'm not interested in renaming. 01:57-43 can we rename twice yet 01:58-03 ? 01:58-15 Nope, A.s 01:58-18 sad 01:58-49 Truly 01:59-00 It is a good thing we can't rename twice. 01:59-03 Shoulda put Bob in my name disgracefully 01:59-10 Look at how much Icier's second rename fucked stuff up. 01:59-16 If we could all do that, rip Fandom's servers. 01:59-18 Hmph 02:00-11 Do you think God has parties 02:00-56 Do ya 02:01-36 icier renamed twice? 02:01-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:01-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-33 Yep. 02:02-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-39 Yeah. 02:02-53 vstf get to skip the line i see 02:03-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-59 I doubt it. 02:04-13 I doubt it was intentional to let him rename twice. 02:04-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-36 oh he hacked wikia 02:05-41 #conspiracy 02:06-22 ^ 02:07-02 Syde, how would it be "intentional"? 02:07-06 *would it not be 02:07-15 ^ 02:07-25 Did Staff acknowledge that he had already renamed once is the question? 02:07-48 i mean 02:07-52 they have a system right 02:07-56 otherwise anyone can get away with it 02:08-17 Yes, they have a system. 02:08-17 It's why using the rename tool twice won't work. 02:08-24 The second username was clearly provided by Staff. 02:09-01 Alright, well then that's weird. 02:09-05 His previous name was Riptoze. 02:09-37 True. 02:09-51 I remember when he renamed the first time. 02:10-18 Riptoze was his best name. 02:10-38 Nah 02:10-41 His original was better. 02:11-35 Agreed. 02:12-19 True, Riptorandomnumbersthatnooneremembers is clearly superior. (blobcatangery) 02:12-33 Yeah. 02:13-17 Ripto22475 02:13-45 Damn it. 02:15-30 said 02:15-32 wait 02:15-34 icier was ripto 02:15-36 what 02:15-38 Yeah? 02:15-39 Yes. 02:15-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:15-43 Who did you think he was? 02:15-54 i thought icier was some random new vstf guy who would quit within a month 02:15-58 lmao. 02:16-00 Lol. 02:16-00 Nope. 02:16-05 well i'm shook lol 02:16-11 XD 02:16-15 Renames do that to ya. 02:16-18 and to think that he didn't know half the socks i tell him smh 02:16-19 Reminds me of the guy who was VSTF for like 23 days. 02:16-28 OH! 02:16-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:16-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:16-37 Ugh . . . 02:16-59 Ugh . . . 02:17-11 wat 02:17-21 the 02:17-52 Which guy? 02:18-34 wat the Which guy? 02:19-25 Disgraceful 02:19-26 what's giong on here 02:20-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:20-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:20-59 14:09, April 25, 2014 TimmyQuivy (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:GumballGuy2361 from VSTF to (none) (Gumball is moving onto greener pastures. Thanks for your time with the group Gumball, no matter how short!) 02:21-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:21-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:21-27 Damnit. 02:21-30 Touche 02:21-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:21-41 Oh, wow. 02:21-47 I thought there was a more recent one. 02:21-57 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:22-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:22-02 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:23-05 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:23-16 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-30 https://theamazingworldofgumball.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:GumballGuy2361/Goodbye,_wikians Nice comments. 02:24-57 Get that furry shit outta here 02:25-25 ^ 02:25-41 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:25-46 lol. 02:25-46 No furries in here. 02:25-49 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:26-04 Furry shit was linked 02:26-09 ^ 02:26-14 moh is NOT happy 02:26-23 Correct 02:26-36 Why? 02:26-39 idk 02:27-25 MoH be friends with the furries, for some reason. 02:28-29 Used to be a neko herself. 02:28-40 Yep. 02:28-48 I am a neko nekos aint furries but tbh 02:28-50 And what is a ne*o? 02:29-04 Looks like I asked what Neo was. 02:29-05 mess's ears were burning 02:29-17 Nekos be subfurries 02:29-21 I never know any of my friends are furries until alot later 02:29-26 She's about to unload. 02:29-27 Oh. 02:29-31 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:29-33 Thought we might have to run or something. 02:29-38 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:29-39 Welcome, Kittynator. 02:29-39 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:29-41 ^ 02:30-18 I shall give MoH 20¥ to stop bein a neko 02:30-29 Nah 02:30-39 50¥ 02:30-43 100 02:31-06 99.99 02:31-55 120 02:32-11 d 02:32-38 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:32-40 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 02:33-11 ? 02:33-13 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:33-14 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:33-27 ? 02:33-35 d 02:35-09 o/ 02:35-51 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:36-00 Hmph. 02:36-24 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:36-33 Welcome, SouthsideDarling. 02:39-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:39-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:40-05 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:40-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:40-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:40-55 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:43-11 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:43-31 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:43-55 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-06 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:45-23 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:46-42 I shall head out. 02:47-03 TheKorraFanatic LOOK 02:47-19 GET OUT 02:47-28 Annabeth don't say that 02:47-29 I think cmf ____ tkf 02:47-32 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:47-35 Brings back bad memories... 02:47-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:47-41 ? 02:47-44 But anyways, bye! (bye) 02:47-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 Of ur mum 02:47-51 GET OUT 02:48-02 (facepalm) Smh. 02:48-11 hell yeh 02:48-14 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:48-28 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:50-28 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:50-51 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:51-32 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:52-02 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:52-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:52-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:52-42 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:52-44 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:52-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:53-45 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:54-22 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-42 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 02:55-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:55-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:55-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:55-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:58-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:58-51 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:03-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:03-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:03-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:03-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:04-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:04-23 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:04-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 03:04-39 Korra what was the name of Savini's wiki? 03:04-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:04-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:05-25 Idr. 03:05-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:05-40 no one will know 03:05-47 only i will know 03:05-57 i keeping it as my wiki 03:05-59 I think its in my user activity 03:06-07 But I'm too lazy to look rn 03:06-48 no one will know 03:06-52 okie 03:07-18 no one will know 03:07-18 only i will know 03:07-18 i keeping it as my wiki 03:07-24 Guess what, I'm gonna find it and NEVER leave. 03:07-27 Just due to these comments. 03:07-46 Ok I need help naming a poem but its too long for me to post here 03:07-57 Sure. 03:10-27 Post in DM 03:10-38 i refuse 03:10-48 to let my wiki in the sights 03:10-52 I mean MoH! 03:11-29 Guess what fuckers. 03:11-32 Look like I found it. 03:12-14 *Looks 03:12-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:13-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:13-39 What the shit. 03:13-39 Looks like it's been turned into some furry WoF wiki. 03:15-43 Korra look at RPC I aint sure what to do 03:16-00 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 03:16-17 I will head in and mod. 03:16-27 https://extra-creepy-pasta.fandom.com/wiki/Extra_CreepyPasta_Wiki HERE is the shit, btw. 03:16-54 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:16-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:16-58 That was frankly obv what to do, MoH. 03:18-42 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:18-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:21-13 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 03:21-27 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 03:21-37 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 03:21-49 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 03:21-51 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 03:22-21 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:25-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:25-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:26-30 C.S acts exactly like my mother-in-law sometz 03:26-38 Sometimez* wtf autocorrect 03:26-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:27-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:27-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:28-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:28-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:29-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:29-32 lol. 03:29-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:30-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:30-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:30-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:30-57 What I feel as if we do not get is that 2017 was a different time. 03:31-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:31-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:31-18 So therefore we need to understand that some people just need to be freed for past crimes they did not commit. 03:31-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:31-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:31-26 Let me back into the group at once. 03:31-53 Nah. 03:32-01 At once. 03:32-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:32-19 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:32-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:33-15 Come on, just let me back in. 03:33-25 What group? 03:33-53 The group chat MoH had made. 03:34-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:34-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:34-59 Wtf! 03:34-59 Let me back in. 03:35-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:36-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:37-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:38-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:38-15 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:38-45 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:39-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:39-25 This shunning will not be forgotten. 03:39-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:39-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:40-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:41-22 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:41-51 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:41-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:42-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:42-26 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:42-56 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:45-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:45-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:45-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:46-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:46-10 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:46-25 Let me and the tkf back in 03:47-08 At least I'm not alone anymore. 03:50-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:50-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:58-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:59-58 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:00-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:01-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:01-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:03-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:04-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:04-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:04-49 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:04-51 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:05-10 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:05-12 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:11-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:11-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:12-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:12-28 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:12-58 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:13-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:14-08 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:14-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:14-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:15-46 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:16-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:16-58 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:17-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:17-14 so chat 04:17-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:17-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:18-22 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:18-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:18-56 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:19-26 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:19-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:19-57 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:22-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:22-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:25-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:25-58 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:26-15 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:29-27 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:29-57 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:33-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:33-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:33-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:34-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:34-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:34-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:36-00 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:36-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:36-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:37-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:37-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:38-36 Um Korra??? 04:38-46 ? 04:39-48 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:39-57 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:39-59 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:40-02 Look above 04:40-09 I see it. 04:40-24 We generally don't do anything if chat is dead as it's not disrupting conversations then. 04:43-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:44-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:44-27 Don't be a C.S 04:44-53 ^ 04:46-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:48-32 Also! what is the code for Istyping? 04:48-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:49-11 Syde, could you resend the PM? It's blank. 04:49-18 k 04:49-23 Thanks. 04:50-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:50-26 IsTyping ain't needed 04:50-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:51-34 IsTyping is for noobs 04:51-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:51-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:52-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:54-37 11:48 04:54-37 Messenger of Heaven 04:54-37 Also! what is the code for Istyping? 04:55-21 UsTyping ain't needed dammit 04:55-32 IsTyping* fuck! 04:55-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:55-38 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:55-43 Takes one to know one. 04:55-46 Welcome, TDKFB. 04:55-54 I was NEVER added back, btw. 04:56-00 Hi morning. 04:56-07 Farewell, TDKFB 04:56-16 You motherfuckers probs thought I forgot. (blobcatangery) 04:56-24 ^ 04:56-30 (stop) 04:56-42 Go 04:56-47 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 04:57-10 Next time I make a group DM, I will make sure to exclude all of those who did this. (REEE) 04:57-16 Hehehe he left as expected 04:57-21 Lmao. 04:57-28 Should've seen him this mornin'. 04:57-36 What? 04:58-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:59-59 /me hugs everyone 05:04-29 My name is Chills and i hope you're enjoying my narration 05:08-11 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:08-12 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:08-23 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 05:10-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:10-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:10-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:10-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:11-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:11-10 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:12-42 lol. 05:13-29 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 05:32-42 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 05:33-00 (tere) 05:33-08 (reee) 05:33-39 (reee) 05:33-54 Hi hart 05:34-46 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 05:35-57 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 05:39-42 Welcome 05:41-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:41-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:54-39 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 05:54-51 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 05:56-20 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~